A Kiss in the Dark
by Reno Saikari
Summary: First Smut ever!


Woot Woot I'm back from a break and I bring you Smut! This is the first Smut that I have written ever so what you have to say is much appreciated okay thanks.

Also no flames this is YAOI So you have been warned.

Title: A kiss in the dark

Paring: Riku/Sora

Rating: Nc-17

Warnings: First time Sex, Smut, Shota (16/18)

Summary: Sora takes what he has wanted for ever

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I have check the Cases of Kingdom hearts one, two, Birth By Sleep, Chain of Memories, Re: Chain of Memories, 358/2 Days, and Re Coded, and to my displeasure Square Enix has not yet sent me the Owners Contract so I don't own it, Plus if I did Kingdom hearts would be AO and Kairi would have died in a car crash… Or made into a lesbian So yeah I don't own and don't sue.

So yeah Remember to R and R for me please I need to know how I did and this is also unbetaed because mine have gone MIA…

Enjoy

Riku opened his eyes, it was dark and he couldn't move, the last thing he remembered was he had gone to Sora's house and that the brunette's parents weren't home. For once in his life Riku was terrified he began to struggle against the bindings on his wrist, what was going to happen to him? The silverette was on the verge of screaming when a door opened and closed. "Who's there?" He asked trying to hide the shaking in his voice, "it's me Riku don't worry okay." Sora? Riku was confused, why was Sora doing this to him? Was it revenge for what he had put the boy through for three years? All the searching for him, well he ran away because of the god damned darkness?

Riku couldn't help but feel guilty whatever Sora was planning he deserved it. Only a few moments had passed before Sora removed the Blindfold and Riku could see him. Sora was dressed in a School girl outfit with knee high socks and a skirt so short that if he bent over the world would see everything that god gave him. At this point Riku was confused, "Sora?" He asked and the brunette smiled at him. "I'm taking what I have wanted for a long time." Was all the brunette said before he straddle the older male. Riku could feel Sora's hard cock up against his stomach, Sora wasn't wearing underwear. Sora leaned forward and kissed Riku gently on the lips taking in everything that the older teen could give him, and at eighteen that was a lot to a sixteen year old. Riku froze when he felt the soft cherry lips of Sora against his, was this a dream or was Sora playing with him?

He felt the brunette swipe his tongue over his bottom lip and gasped letting Sora gain entrance to his mouth, they fought for dominance, the soft silky muscle intertwining with each other that neither knew which was theirs. Sora broke the kiss panting hard a trail of saliva was all that connected them together, Riku looked into those deep blue eyes that were now clouded with lust, this was a new Sora never in his life did he think that his innocent Sora could ever be this lewd. Suddenly he gasp, Sora had ground his hips into Riku, rubbing his ass against Riku's cock, which was hard. Sora seemed to like the response so he did it again causing Riku to pant. "Sora." He gasped out and the brunette smirked, kissing his cheek then, moving down the elder male's body, Sora stripped every piece of Riku's clothing from his body slowly leaving the Silverette in nothing but his boxers, and then the brunette stopped admiring his best friend, like a cat watching it's prey, he leaned down and kissed the sensitive organ throw the cotton material of Riku's boxers, licking it and sucking as best he could through the material, Riku was gasping and moaning like a whore because of Sora's menstruations. "Stop teasing me Sora." Riku managed to string together a sentence through his lust clouded mind.

Sora did, he lifted his head up and began to remove the soaked boxers, watching as Riku's leaking erection sprang forth. "Tell me what you want Riku?" Sora asked as only innocent Sora could as he began to stroke the swollen organ. "Want you to suck me." He moan as Sora kissed his leaking head, then slowly began to take him in his mouth, it was clumsy only because this was Sora's first time but it was still perfect for Riku and said silverette almost came from watching Sora engulf his throbbing cock, slowly Sora bobbed his head, watching as his best friend writhed beneath him not getting the friction that he so craved, after a couple moments of the torturous blow job Sora stopped, making his way up Riku's body kissing him again as he ground his hips into Riku's once more.

"Riku I want you." He moaned as he looking straight at Riku, the silverette almost came for the second time that night from looking at the expression on the brunette's face. "I'm Yours." Riku breathed into his ear and bit the lobe, Sora moaned and grabbed some lube off the nightstand, he had already prepared himself so all he had to do was lube up Riku's cock. Once that was complete Sora lined himself up with Riku and sank down on the elder of the two's thick cock, Sora's face scrunched up in pain and Riku couldn't move, he was still handcuffed to the headboard. "God Sora so fuckin tight." Riku moaned as Sora just sat still trying to adjust to the length that filled his just right, and with a moan he pushed himself up and then slid back down slowly, and Riku moaned in frustration, Sora was going to fucking tease him again. Up and then slowly down, Riku thrust upward to match Sora's pace which was maddening, but relief soon came as Sora could not stand the slow pace, as he began to push himself up and drop down faster and faster riding his new lover with new found strength.

One particular thrust had Sora seeing stars and crying out, Riku knew he had found Sora's prostate and he managed to hit it almost every time Sora came down, "Riku I can't hold it…" Sora began to pump himself as he rode Riku both moaning and panting and Riku thrust harder every time Sora came down and before he knew it Sora was coming clamping down around his cock, as he released string after string of cum and Riku followed with a particularly hard thrust into the younger boy. Sora laid on Riku on the verge of sleep as both males tried to catch their breathe. "Wow Sora where did you learn that?" Riku asked hoarsely looking at the brunette who smiled back at him.

"Fanfiction."

So I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did writing it, I feel so happy and remember to review

See ya


End file.
